


Uneasy Subconscious

by maydaykevin



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bi solidarity, Canon Divergence, Honestly no one is straight, I'll mention more in depth warnings at the start of each chapter, Internalized Homophobia, Mention of Past Abuse, Multi, Non white Foxes, Relationships tagged are just the main, There is a lot of subtext, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaykevin/pseuds/maydaykevin
Summary: The Foxes are high school students attending a party, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Nicky

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of an experimental fic. I was going through a bit of a slump and needed something to get me going again and this was the gay and surprisingly not too angst ridden result.  
> Some characters may be a little OOC - I tried my best and truly everyone could be shipped with everyone it's just rollin' with the LGBT this one.  
> I listened to two playlists whilst writing this:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/22rwffwjhmsqmf7ahezj7idiq/playlist/41u6kyYwbzlMEyuKLS1VOt  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/futureofhouse/playlist/0vfpDUvR2cQgbvM9F4SQNU
> 
> Enjoy.

“Are we really doing this?” Aaron asked as Andrew parked the Maserati among the array of the other countless cars in the secluded driveway. Their sleek black car stood out and looked as if it belonged with the house that towered before them.

Nicky stuck his head out the window, smelling the fresh air and taking the mighty house and surroundings in. “Of course. We were invited.” He replied.

“ _Y_ _ou_ were invited,” Kevin groaned. “ _We_ weren’t.”

“But you’re still here,” Nicky teased, climbing out of the car and taking a deep breath. He adored the sound of muffled voices and shouts and the steady thrum of the deep bass concealed through the thick walls. “And I need I remind you everyone was invited, you just ignored the invitations.”

“I still can’t believe you said yes.” Aaron continued, staring down Andrew as he was the last to exit the car.

“I was interested,” Andrew drawled and Nicky could see him reaching for his packet of cigarettes. “You can leave.”

“As if you’d let me leave alone.” Aaron murmured.

Nicky suppressed a sigh. “Can we not do this for once and just get really, really drunk instead?”

“Yes, please.” Kevin said and Nicky clapped.

“Yes! Thank you, now let's go. I hate being late, we’ve missed an hour already.”

[The lake house](http://st.houzz.com/simgs/9ce1bd120126738d_8-3952/traditional-exterior.jpg) was almost nauseatingly large and reeked of expensive taste, but Nicky expected nothing less from Allison Reynolds. The brick building had two levels, Nicky even spotting a smaller cottage further down the hill when they entered the large living room. He was unfortunately met with far too many faces he didn't know.

Palmetto State High School was public and large, with more than 1000 students which was quite substantial for the area. It was horribly cliquey, far too much so for Nicky to stomach, so it was well accustomed for people to see each other every day yet not know their names or anything about them.

It left Nicky feeling hollow and uncomfortable. 

“Jesus Christ,” He muttered, accepting a shot from a girl with a whole plate of drinks. “She wasn’t lying when she said she was rich.”

Kevin downed two shots, seeming unaffected by the same aching burn that still left Nicky’s throat feeling raw. “You thought she was lying? Have you ever met Allison?”

Nicky rolled his eyes. “Yes, I have. I just thought she was exaggerating, you know how she is.”

“Nicky!” Someone squealed from behind him. Nicky turned and saw Allison, her tall and lithe frame exposed in a beautiful [pink satin dress](https://www.missguidedau.com/galore-pink-satin-cowl-halterneck-mini-dress). Her rhinestone choker almost blinded him as she moved into the light, her pale skin powered in a haze of glitter. “And you brought your friends too.”

“I sure did,” He motioned down to the twins who looked decidedly out of place with their dark clothing, the pair not even seeming to acknowledge her presence. “My cousins-” Nicky then pointed to Kevin. “And you know Kevin.” _Who doesn't_ , he wanted to add.

Allison eyed up Kevin thoughtfully for a second, holding out her hand as if thinking he would shake it.

He didn't.

“I’m not into white girls.” Kevin muttered before accepting another shot and walking around her, Nicky howling with laughter at the stunned expression on Allison's face.

“I’ll change that after tonight.” She muttered, but Nicky highly doubted she would. Kevin was a stubborn fucker.

“I thought you were still with-”

“ _Don’t_ say his name,” Allison hissed. “Not in this house. We’re done, for real this time. He did something I'm not going to excuse.”

“You’re telling me later,” Nicky said and Allison rolled her eyes. “That is if you don't get too plastered.”

Allison laughed. “I want to pass out and enjoy myself doing it. Sue me, Hemmick.”

Nicky then surveyed the expansive room. “Any pretty and preferably non straight boys around?”

Allison pouted. “Not that I know of. _Although_ there is this new and hot German exchange student who was _definitely_ looking at Matt Boyd’s ass too long to be heterosexual.”

Nicky clapped and kissed Allison's cheek. “You’re a lifesaver, girl.”

“It’s what I do.” She smiled, motioning towards the lounge. “Go for it. I’m struggling myself to find girls who are _actually_ into girls and not just drunk. It's exhausting.”

Nicky smirked. “Just go find Renee. You're the only person who can get her away from those books of hers.”

Allison's cheeks flushed but she had no time to reply, a bubbly looking girl has latched onto her shoulder and dragged her away and in the direction of the kitchen.

“Was that Katelyn?” Aaron asked, Nicky watching as Andrew started to down the whiskey he was holding.

“I think-” Nicky was unable to walk away as Aaron had already followed them.

“What are you thinking?” Nicky then asked Andrew who was still hovered by the wall. One would easily mistake him for of the sculptures around the room he was that still. “You’ve obviously got an ulterior motive for being here. As if you’d come to a party out of your own pleasure.”

Andrew blinked up at Nicky, remaining silent for a few moments before he shrugged. “I have an itch I need to scratch.”

“Be more specific.”

Andrew tapped his chin. “I’m counting on Boyd to bring him.”

“Him?” Nicky blinked in surprise. Andrew didn't know Matt Boyd? _Did he?_ “Andrew-”

“Hush,” Andrew silenced him. “No. You know enough already.”

Nicky raised his eyebrows, his eyes widening in disbelief. _Why did his cousins have to be so confusing?_ “Am I about to become an accomplice to murder?”

Nicky saw Andrew’s mouth twitch, but his face soon settled. “If he doesn't keep his stupid mouth shut, then maybe.”

“I have so many questions…” Nicky trailed off, his heart in his throat at the thought of Andrew purposefully coming to a party just for somebody, _a boy_.

If Andrew didn't have his knives on him Nicky would’ve tried to hug him, but he easily refrained himself from doing so.

He did value his limbs, they were useful, especially when it came to the boy Allison had mentioned.

“Okay, well I'm going to socialise and make some friends and so should you,” When Andrew just stared at him blankly Nicky sighed. “Or you can just go find Kevin and stay glued to his side like you usually do in that bubble of yours.”

“Can’t wait.” Andrew replied wryly, Nicky throwing up his hands in exasperation and walking away.

He needed another drink and he needed the exchange student.


	2. Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of cheating & domestic abuse.

“Remember you can leave at any time, Neil,” Matt said as they made themselves comfortable on the patio, overlooking the hubbub of their peers safely under the confines of a large umbrella. “Just say the word and you’re out.”

Neil merely nodded in response but Dan could see him sigh in relief at Matt’s words.

Their relationship was odd, Dan mused as she sipped her wine, watching them converse as Thea did her short hair in intricate braids.

Neil had only started doing track a few months prior and wasn't much of a talker, yet Matt - _who was part of the boxing crew and wasn't even a runner_ \- had managed to pull him out of his shell and create a bond with him.

Dan unfortunately hadn't quite mastered Neil Josten yet, but not many people had. Matt was an unlikely exception but no one in the group had complained when the small recluse had joined them.

Neil was nice to look at and was an excellent runner, the latter what Dan had latched onto most.

She had no idea what powered those calves of his but she was glad at whatever it was.

“ _Motherfucker_ ,” Thea abruptly hissed, finishing Dan’s braid before climbing over the back of the lounge and collapsing next to her. “Did you see who just walked through the kitchen?”

Dan spun around, squinting as she struggled to identity any of the faces inside through the slightly tinted windows. She shook her head and turned back around to face Thea. “Humour me.”

“Kevin.”

“Day?”

“How many Kevin’s do you know?”

“True,” Dan smiled, laughing as Thea quickly downed the rest of her drink. “Are you going to talk to him?”

Thea’s own laugh was shrill and lacked humour. “That boy doesn't know how to hold a conversation if it isn't about Exy and seeings as I quit the team he’d probably faint if he saw me.”

Dan looked down at Thea’s attire, her tight white jeans and bright red crop top a stark contrast to her deep brown skin. She look strong and beautiful and Dan smiled slowly. “Any sane person would, hon.”

Thea’s dark eyes found Dan’s and she smiled, genuine and warm this time. “Thank you, _I know_.”  Her smile soon faded as she looked over Dan’s shoulder at something behind her. “ _Oh_ , this’ll be good.”

Dan turned around upon Thea’s comments and spotted Kevin Day stalking towards the group.

He was clad in a tight grey shirt and dark ripped jeans, his brown skin glowing under the light of the patio. Dan had always found herself admiring him from afar, knowing his personality wasn't the greatest.

“Can I talk to you?” Kevin asked as he reached them, looking over at Thea almost pleadingly.

Thea pursed her red lips, gazing at up Kevin with an unamused expression. “Now you want to talk?” She finally said. “That's rich Kevin, very rich.”

Kevin winced slightly at her words. “What happened with me and Jeremy-”

“Jeremy and I.” Thea corrected and Matt let out a snort.

Kevin’s green eyes darkened. “If you’d just let me explain-”

“You cheated on me.” Thea said, looking almost bored with the conversation. “I don’t care if it was unintentional or if you were drunk, it was still cheating and I'm sorry but I can't tolerate that crap, Kevin.”

Kevin let out a low moan, clearly frustrated. “Thea, _please_.”

“Nope. Go crawl back to Andrew, I don't care.”

Kevin stared at her for a moment before his lips upturned into a sneer. He stayed silent, however, and walked away, slamming the door as he ventured back into the house and startling a group of girls by the door.

“He’s hot when he’s angry,” Thea muttered and Dan slapped her arm playfully. “What?!” She shrieked. “I like a man with authority.”

“You know door slamming can be a sign of domestic violence.” Neil muttered quietly. Dan startled at his voice as she had momentarily forgotten he was there.

“Kevin has never and will never hurt me.” Thea assured Neil, her voice unwavering in her confidence. “Trust me, little one, his anger is a front. He's a scared boy under that pretty face of his.”

As Thea rose to her feet, most likely for another drink, Dan could sense the latent sullenness in her eyes.  _Perhaps he isn't the only one with a front_ , Dan thought.

She sipped her drink slowly before locking eyes with Matt, his dark eyes drinking her in as Neil spoke to him quietly. She didn't exactly know quite where they stood and it bothered her immensely.

They flirted and they fooled around, yet neither of them could quite ask each other to take the next step into boyfriend/girlfriend territory. Thea's now single status only complicating things further. Dan had no idea where her heart belonged and it pissed her off more than she'd like to admit.

Dan was so used to order and precision on track yet when it came to her love life she was a complete mess.

"You want another?" Thea hummed, Dan peering down at her empty glass and humming a  _yes please._

"Have you seen that new exchange student?" Matt asked, Dan shaking her head. "He's from Germany, he seems nice."

"Just say you want to get in his pants." Dan said, raising an eyebrow. 

Matt laughed, the sound bright and warm and Dan's toes curled. "Damn, I mean I would but I think Hemmick's already claimed him."

Dan followed his and Neil's line of vision. As expected Nicky Hemmick was already all over the boy, his fingers laced in his shirt as he spoke to him, the boy seeming to enjoy the close proximity immensely.

"Shame." Dan said as she spun back around to face Matt.

"Completely." He replied.

"Totally." 

"Thea and I can leave if you two need some time alone." Neil said drily, Dan's eyes widening at the snarky retort as Thea doubled over in a fit of laughter. Matt was silent and instead looked at Dan coyly who herself raised her eyebrows imperviously.

If Neil, the most oblivious person Dan had ever met, could sense something between them Dan figured she needed to take action.

However, as the night progressed the thoughts of her love life were lost as she basked in the sense of homeliness the group - _her small family_ \- emitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any errors.


	3. Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes some internalized homophobia/biphobia & I suppose Riko is his own warning.

Kevin collapsed on the couch beside Nicky, his head pounding as he had hit his forehead whilst searching the cabinets for more vodka.

It definitely wasn't alcohol that was making Kevin ache and he hated it. He hadn't had nearly enough to feel content with his self loathing.

 _At least you attempted to talk to Thea_ , Kevin thought as he closed his eyes, fighting the flashes of images that arose in his mind of the night that brought on this whole mess.

He knew it was his fault and he knew what he had done was unforgivable.

Kevin could barely remember doing anything with Jeremy that night but he knew he at least owed Thea some kind of explanation, no matter how shitty.

Kevin sighed, hearing a guttural moan next to him before he peeled his heavy eyelids open.

Nicky was straddling a boy, his tongue darting in and out of his mouth almost rhythmically. His brown hair had fallen out of its bun and was now haphazardly strewn across his face.

Kevin knew he was staring and was unsure if he was intruding on something personal. He figured he wasn't, there were more than 30 people gathered in the small space already, he couldn't be.

“You can join if you’d like.” The blond said as he pulled away from Nicky, his accent thick and German. Kevin blinked in response, shock enveloping his features.

Nicky giggled. “Don't even try, _Erik_ ,” He slurred, falling onto his muscular chest and humming. “Kevin doesn't have a good track record with drunken hookups, he's no fun.”

“Fuck you.” Kevin replied, no heat in his voice as he closed his eyes once again.

He wondered where Andrew was and what he was doing. He wondered if Thea had already moved on from him. He wondered whose hand it was that was caressing his leg.

Kevin opened his eyes again, eyes darting to his thigh where Erik’s hand was stroking as he kissed Nicky.

He swallowed hard but didn't react, not exactly wanting anything physical to happen but too touch starved to argue.

Kevin still struggled with his sexuality. He still had no real idea how he identified and got lost in his own mind whenever he tried to come to a conclusion. He knew he liked girls _and_ he liked boys, but Kevin wondered if gender was really even an issue when it came to his attraction.

It was confusing and his train of thought usually ended in a drunken stupor.

Kevin’s thoughts were fractured as Erik cupped him through his jeans, a surprised gasp escaping his lips as his head whipped sidewards.

“Are you sure you don't want to join?” Erik asked again, his bright eyes darkening slightly as he looked over at Kevin.

Kevin felt his eyes water, unblinking as he stared at Erik and Nicky. His heart was in his throat, his mind slightly fuzzy.

_Make up your mind, coward._

“I-” His voice broke, his head spinning as he thought back to Thea.

Erik gave him no time to answer, instead gripping his jaw and pulling him forward.

His lips were soft ( _not as soft as hers_ ) his skin smooth despite the rough patches of his short beard. Erik’s movements were slow and precise, his tongue making Kevin’s eyes widen before he moved away from him and Nicky took his place.

He had kissed Nicky before, at Eden’s Twilight and again during a drunken game of spin the bottle, so Kevin felt slightly more at ease kissing him back.

Kevin soon pulled away, his heart pounding wildly as he touched his tingling lips.

“Kevin-” Nicky started, but Kevin was already gone, pushing through the crowd and collapsing against the wall in the hallway.

He grit his teeth, a deep down revulsion rising within him, Riko’s cruel words resonating in his mind.  _You are mine_ , he heard him say, _no one else can touch you, especially not a man._

Riko had spat the word _man_ like it had burnt him and Kevin could still feel the phantom heat rush through his body whenever he thought of a boy in such a way.

“Are you okay?” Kevin looked up upon hearing the voice, seeing Allison standing in front of him with two red cups in her hands. “I know white girls aren't your type and this definitely isn't me flirting with you but you look like you're about to faint-”

Kevin cut her off by kissing her, Allison's surprised gasp sending a jolt of shock through him as she dropped the cups and wound her hands in his hair.

He didn't know what he was doing as his hands wandered down her body and cupped her thighs, Kevin’s mind a frazzled and loud mess and he desperately tried to pull Riko’s words from his mind by kissing her, _a girl_.

As Kevin pulled away and put space between them he caught Allison's wide eyed and wild gaze, her cheeks rosy as her hands rested on his chest.

“This doesn't leave us.” Kevin said, his voice hushed as people walked passed them.

Allison nodded. “As long as you find a towel to clean this mess you made.” Kevin looked down at the wooden floorboards and cursed at the thought of wasted alcohol. “I guess now I'm not the only one wet.” She smirked and Kevin didn't bother to hide his annoyed groan.

"But seriously, are you okay?" Allison asked as Kevin moved to walk away.

Kevin felt as if he'd swallowed his tongue.  _Had he ever been okay?_ "I'm great." He lied, leaving her alone in the hallway and making a beeline for the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kevin Day.


	4. Neil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only warning for this chapter is Neil in makeup because that boy is gorgeous...

“You look like hell.” Neil said as Kevin wandered into the kitchen, making a raucous as he searched the cabinets for something. 

Neil was perched on the breakfast bar, Dan hovered over him as she applied a copious amount of eye makeup on his face. Neil had obliged, slightly curious as to what the final product would be.

He knew he was attractive, enough people had commented on his appearance, but Neil could truly care less.

“I'm having a bad fucking night.” Kevin sneered, ripping a roll of paper towel from a boy’s hand and throwing a piece at Neil. 

“Who did you kiss this time?” Neil said, suppressing a grin as he saw Kevin bristle. 

He didn't speak too much, but he did listen to everyone around him. Neil knew a lot of things about a lot of people and rejoiced in being able to remind them.

“Everyone.” Kevin replied and Neil was taken slightly aback. He hadn't been overly serious and was quietly stunned at Kevin's admission.

“Excuse me?” Dan said, drawing away from applying Neil’s mascara. “Who?”

“As if, Wilds.” Kevin said before disappearing again.

“That boy…” She muttered before turning back to Neil. “I have no idea how people tolerate him enough to want to kiss him.”

Neil hummed in response, not knowing how to reply. 

Matt shortly came up beside Dan with his beer, an orange straw in the bottle as Dan moved her head to take a sip. 

“You look beautiful Neil.” Matt smiled, Neil’s heart faltering at the sight.

He still struggled to understand how he had become friends with Matt in the first place, but Neil had been so grateful to be able to fill the void in his chest that had been vacant far too long. 

His uncle Stuart’s company wasn't enough, he knew he required other friendships and Matt had been the first to gain such trust, Dan shortly following.

Dan soon took a step back, dusting her hands dramatically before throwing them upwards. “You’re done!” She then spun around. “Thea!” She shouted, the other girl removing herself from a concealed group in the corner and handing Dan a small mirror. 

Neil still felt a wave of shock whenever he saw his blue eyes, said eyes now coated in eyeliner and a shiny silver eye shadow. His eyes popped, his face seeming to sharpen under his heightened features.

“You look like a clown,” A voice said, Neil tilting the mirror and seeing Andrew standing behind him, looking as unimpressed as always.

“I don’t need makeup to look like that.” Neil retorted, his eyebrows raised as Andrew continued stared at him. 

“Come.” He said, turning around without another word. 

“He wishes.” Dan muttered, making a loud noise of complaint as Neil attempted to move to follow him. “The fuck are you doing? You’re not seriously going with him, are you?”

Neil shrugged. He’d forgotten he hadn't told any of them about Andrew, but h e hadn't really felt the need to. 

It had only been a _thing_ for a few months anyway. Neil wasn't quite sure what their relationship was or if Andrew even really liked him, but he was interesting and different and Neil had nothing better to do. “Might as well.” 

The trio seemed unconvinced as he moved away from them, Neil struggling to find Andrew in the mass of the writhing bodies. The song was electronic and awful and grew louder the further he walked and he already felt a headache brewing.

A hand soon secured around his nape, Neil letting Andrew guide him out of the house through the back door and into the brisk night air.

Neil still struggled to understand how rich Allison was, unaware of what her parents even did to maintain such wealth. It was as if had stepped into one of those real estate magazines, everything pristine and immaculate as they made their way through the garden and onto a walkway laced with small lights.

They bumped into Renee as they trekked down the winding wooden platform, her dark eyes brightening upon the sight of them.

The was an aurora of kindness she effused that Neil felt drawn to, yet he was still left somewhat perplexed by her. Renee unnerved Neil, but if she could maintain the trust of Andrew Minyard ( _ of all people _ ) Neil supposed he should feel comfortable enough around her. 

“Hello, Andrew. Beautiful night, isn't it?” She gestured around them, the night sky riddled with stars and the lake still and glowing under the moonlight. 

“No.” Andrew replied, Renee’s smile not faltering. “Allison is in the spa if you’re looking for her.”

At the mention of Allison, Renee’s tawny skin grew flushed. “Thank you,” She then turned to him. “Neil. I hope you are well.” With that, she moved past them and back towards the house. 

“Are all Christians so strange?” Neil asked, not able to name anyone he knew besides Renee who was religious off the top of his head. 

“I haven't met every single Christian in the world to answer that,” Andrew replied. “But probably.” 

Neil, who was expecting Andrew to lead them into the small cottage in front of the lake, gasped as Andrew gripped his arm and steered him towards the peer.

“You’re not going to drown me, are you?” He said on instinct, unable to conceal his wit when it came to the blond next to him. 

“If you keep on annoying me I might.” 

“When am I not annoying you?” 

Andrew didn't answer and instead sat down at the end of the pier. He was short enough that his shoes didn't quite reach the water and seeings as Neil was slightly taller his did. Instead, he crossed his legs as he lowered himself down next to Andrew.

“Why are we here?” Neil asked as Andrew threw a small stone into the water. 

“Our mothers and fathers fucked.”

Neil grimaced. “You know what I meant.”

Andrew shrugged. “And you know why we’re here.”

Neil shook his head, letting out a sharp exhale as he rocked backwards. “I really don't, Andrew. I need things spelt out for me, remember?” 

“You told me if you were to ever kiss someone it would be near the water,” Andrew motioned towards the lake. “That's water.” 

Neil’s head spun. He still found it hard to get used to Andrew’s eidetic memory, yet deep down Neil knew that wasn't what had surprised him. “You want to kiss me?”

“Are we still in middle school?”

“Don't do that,” Neil insisted, maneuvering his body so he was now facing Andrew. “Talk to me without the sarcasm.”

Andrew slowly turned to face Neil, his face now inches away from his own and so close that he could pinpoint the minute little details on his face. 

Neil could see the small, barely visible freckles that laced Andrew’s nose, the tiny scar above his left eyebrow and the dark roots growing through the artificial blond. 

“I. Want. To. Kiss. You.” Andrew spoke through gritted teeth. “And if you don't want to kiss me, fine, I could care less.”

_ Don't lie to me, _ Neil wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. This was a fragile conversation that mimicked walking on ice and the last thing Neil wanted was to fall through. 

“I think,” Neil said slowly, like each word was experimental and tentative. “that I’d like to kiss you, too.” 

The only reaction that Neil could see from Andrew was a small twitch of his lips, his heart pounding at the sight. 

“Is this a yes?” 

“Always. _Yes_.”

Neil - for the majority of his life - had felt like he was falling. Every trauma left him disconcerted but Andrew’s mouth was the first thing that had jolted him that felt  _ good. _

He embraced the free fall and fell headfirst into Andrew, losing himself in the kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lesbian icon herself Renee Walker is next!!  
> Thank you for reading


	5. Renee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any errors.

Renee considered herself a sensible person.

She didn’t frequent parties nor did she frequent pining for someone quite possibly unattainable, but Renee supposed there was a first for everything.

Allison had been … _unexpected_ , to say the least. The morning she had first sat with her in the library, the rays of sunlight turning her blonde hair golden and her blue eyes ethereal Renee knew she had a problem.

She had given her heart easily to the other girl, Allison either blissfully unaware or just as timid as her in making a move.

_Perhaps not sensible enough._

She knew from a young age she had looked at girls differently. She also knew they were something not quite feasible in her strict upbringing.

They were a forbidden fruit, a fruit Renee had sunk her teeth into and refused to let go of, bathing in the juices unapologetically and without remorse.

She sighed as she watched Allison pull herself out of the spa, water dripping down her chest as she laughed brightly at something someone had said. Renee shook her head, pushing herself off of the wall and attempting to go to Allison when Dan slid swiftly in front of Renee, halting her in her tracks.

“I have a question.” Dan said and Renee nodded, inviting her to ask. She knew she probably should have been angry at being stopped, but Renee hadn't seen Dan in what felt like forever and was thankful for her presence. “How did you know you liked women?”

Renee tapped her finger on her chin, sighing thoughtfully as she reached out for Dan’s hand. “I’m not sure how to answer that, it’s different for everyone, Dan.” She started. “For me, I’ve always just known but I suppose some people have an epiphany.”

Dan groaned. “Well tell the epiphany to hurry up, I have plans.”

Renee’s laugh was soft. “There's no rush.”

Dan narrowed her eyes momentarily, her brown orbs flickering side to side as she took in Renee’s face. “I interrupted you doing something, didn't I?”

Renee, who was too polite to agree with her, remained silent.

“Go,” Dan ushered her forward with her arm, her hands warm as Renee let herself be led to the spa on the patio. “And thank you.” She whispered, her voice trailing off as Renee nimbly stepped over a girl lying on the ground.

“Renee!” Allison beamed. “Come here, sit down.” Allison ripped a towel from the boy she had been speaking to, laying the fabric on the wooden surface and patting it down.

“The strangest thing happened to me.” Allison continued, Renee pulling her knees to her chest and letting her short hair dangle over her legs. It tickled slightly, the pastel colours shining from the spa's intense and bright lighting.

“And what was that?” Renee questioned.

“A boy kissed me,” She mused, Renee edging closer to her as she hung desperately to her words. “And I didn't really feel anything.”

“Oh.” Renee exclaimed.

 _Epiphanies_ , Renee thought, _came at such unusual times._

Allison hummed and took a sip of her drink, the umbrella pink and the liquid almost the same shade. “ _I_ _know,_ ” She said. “That hasn’t happened before. There’s usually a tingle, you know?”

Renee - _knowing Allison wasn’t merely limited to men_ \- wondered if there would be a tingle if Allison kissed her.

“Have you been avoiding me?” Allison then asked quietly, Renee blinking wildly at her question. “I’ve barely seen you all night.”

Renee started to toy with the loose fabric of the towel she was on, her nerves slowly eating away at her. “You haven’t really let me be seen.” Allison's eyebrow quirked in confusion at her words.

“I’ve been searching you out all night but you’ve always been around other people,” Renee continued as she shook her head, feeling her cheeks heat with embarrassment. “I didn’t want to annoy you.”

Allison's mouth gaped open for a second before she regained her composure, a timid smile on her face as she leaned over to rest her head on Renee’s shoulder.

Renee should have felt uncomfortable at the dampness that seeped through her clothing, but she embraced the feeling of Allison's body slumped against her own. “I would have stopped talking to those people _immediately_ if I saw you.”

Renee sighed. “You wouldn’t have.”

“I would’ve.”

“Why?”

Allison stared at Renee for a moment. Renee watched as the other girl swallowed hard, noticing the abrupt flush in her cheeks - she most likely felt as hot as Renee did.

Renee couldn’t understand how everyone around them had faded away into white noise and she couldn’t complain. Her entire focus was on Allison's lips.

A sharp _ping_ broke them from their daze, Allison groaning and inching away at the noise. Renee felt her heart in her throat. 

Allison's face dropped as she checked her phone. “I have to go.” She muttered, voice devoid of emotion as Renee watched her wrap herself in her towel and storm into the house.

Renee got to her feet, torn between following Allison and leaving her to her own devices.

She soon felt eyes on her, Renee’s attention drawn to Andrew who was leaning against the small woodshed metres away from the confines of the patio. Renee easily scaled down the wooden fencing, landing nimbly on her feet as she ambled over to him.

“She left already?” Andrew pondered, taking a drag of his cigarette as the acrid smell invaded her senses. She felt little comfort in the smoke like Neil often did.

“ _Allison_ had to leave.” Renee replied, wondering why he was so interested in her and Allison's non relationship.

Renee saw Andrew’s eyes flicker towards a figure not too far away from them, Renee easily identifying Neil as he crouched over a nimble cat that wove in between his legs.

She saw something unusual flash in Andrew’s eyes and Renee hummed happily at the sight. “You like him a lot.”

“I hate him.”

“Isn’t lying a sin?”

“I don’t give a fuck.” Andrew deadpanned, the smoke hovering in front of him as the light from a small lantern illuminated his features. His grin was almost unbearably sardonic. “Homosexuality is a sin, yet look at us.”

Renee laughed brightly.

"Are you happy?" Renee asked after a long silence, her voice low and tinged with something earnest. 

Andrew was thoughtful for a moment, seeming unfazed with her question as he shrugged. "I'm better." He said simply. 

Renee felt herself exhale in relief.  _Good,_ she left unsaid, _you deserve this._

A loud crash quickly silenced the pair.

“Excellent.” She heard Andrew huff as she rushed towards the house.


	6. Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings are quite intense for this one.  
> Violence as well as a racial slur that is not specifically stated but heavily implied, also some biphobia.

A loud commotion in the living room drove Matt from where he stood in the hallway.

The house was a largely open space floor plan - the kitchen and dining and living all merged together as one.

As a result, Matt struggled to move through the group of people that were gathered around _something or someone_ Matt couldn't quite see, his tall stature for once not helping him as too many people were in one place at one time.

“Get out!” He heard Allison shout, his blood pounding as he couldn’t see what was happening.

He eventually broke through the throng of people, yet he wished he hadn't.

Seth Gordon was standing in front of Allison, reeking of beer and towering over her despite her own tall frame. Matt’s last nerve broke as his hand connected with her cheek in a vicious slap.

Renee moved quickly, steering Allison's out of harm’s way as she screamed curses at him. Renee then glanced at Matt who had held back Dan before stepping directly into Seth’s line of sight.

“Leave,” Matt growled, now eye to eye with the other boy. “ _Right now_ , for your own fucking good.”

“Yeah,” Seth slurred, a horrible smile lopsided on his face. “Like I’d listen to a-” Matt’s world tilted sideways upon hearing the word, the silence that dawned on the room deafening as he struggled to remain calm.

Kevin, however, moved on instinct.

He sprung forward, his fist colliding with Seth’s jaw as the pair toppled over the coffee table and onto the floor. Allison cried out and attempted to intervene but Renee already had her hands secured around her waist, whispering soothing words in her ear.

“You disgusting piece of shit.” Matt hear Kevin hiss and he rushed over to them, blood trickling from his nose as he held Seth in a headlock. The pair were slack with alcohol but Kevin still had the advantage.

He was drunk but not drunk enough to not fight a racist.

Matt saw Neil’s stunned face from outside and spotted Andrew next him, his dark eyes taking one look at who was on the ground before he tore through the doorway.

“ _Fuck_.” Matt muttered, anticipating the situation to escalate and attempting to pull the two away from each other. An elbow to the stomach was his prize for trying to being a decent person.

Matt heard shouts of protest as Andrew made his way towards them, Kevin hearing the noise and letting Seth go who used the momentum to punch Kevin in the throat.

Kevin let out a pained choke, Matt wincing at the sound and backing away from Seth who now had to face Andrew.

Andrew had pulled a small blade from _someplace Matt wasn't willing to question_ , the knife directed at Seth as Kevin moaned from the ground below him.

“I'm not scared of a five foot Chinese fuck.” Seth spat, looking down at Andrew and obviously deeming him as a non threat. _Idiot_ , Matt thought.

“ _Korean_ ,” Andrew said. “And it's not me you should be worried about.”

Seth had no time to react.

Thea’s punch was strong and precise and he was out cold before even hitting the ground. “That's where you belong.” She sneered, looking down at his crumbled figure with disdain.

The crowd of people seemed to disappear upon the loss of violence and Matt’s anger returned.  How none of them had intervened he had no idea nor did he want to waste his time on the spineless bastards thinking about it.

Matt crouched down next to Kevin who was still holding his throat and bleeding nose, his eyes closed and his nose scrunched up in pain. Matt wondered if it was broken.

“Come on, hero. Up.” He struggled to pull Kevin’s nearly dead weight upwards, Matt hooking his hands under his arms and positioning him one of the dining room chairs.

“How many fingers?” He said, feeling a presence at his back as he waved his hand in front of Kevin’s face.

“We have ten.” Kevin moaned, his voice husky as he spoke, rubbing his face as he struggled to remain upright.

Matt laughed. “No. How many am I holding up in front of your face right now?”

Kevin blinked, his gaze slowly moving to Matt’s hands. He counted loudly and slowly but he was correct.

“Concussion?” Andrew asked and after checking Kevin’s pupils Matt shook his head.

“He's sore, but no concussion.”

Alllison's shattered gasps caught Matt’s attention next. “I’m so sorry!” She cried, half stumbling into Dan as she apologised.

“It’s not your fault, babe, it's so far from your fault.” Dan cooed, eyeing Seth’s limp frame on the ground and groaning. “Someone get him out of here.”

Matt made an attempt to move to him but Andrew was quicker.

Andrew was dragging Seth by his legs with an accustomed ease, his muscles barely strained as his five foot frame dragged Seth’s six foot body like it was nothing.

Matt watched with wide eyes as they disappeared down the hall, catching Neil’s auburn hair as he followed Andrew’s path.

“How much does he lift?” Matt asked Kevin who grumbled a response Matt couldn't understand. He figured it was a lot, Matt reminding himself to never piss off Andrew Minyard. For someone so tiny to hold that amount of power … Matt wanted to see him in the ring.

“Can you believe Seth is not only sexist and homophobic but racist as well?” Nicky said, appearing next to Matt as he wiped the blood off of Kevin’s face.

“Yes, I can.” Matt replied dryly.

“It’s like the fucker has a checklist on how to be an asshole and he’s ticked _all_ the boxes.” Nicky said, unamused with Kevin’s groaning. “Hey! I’m trying to help you here, it's like we kiss once and you're already treating me like a mistress.”

Matt’s mouth gaped open. “You're kidding?”

Nicky shrugged. “I think he liked it, he didn't run off after Erik but as soon as I finished he was out of there, the bastard. I'm not that bad!”

Matt couldn't bite back his nervous laughter, peering down at Kevin with curious and wide eyes. “You still confident in your heterosexuality?”

Kevin blinked up at Matt, the sneer on his face anything but friendly. “I never said I was straight.”

Matt leaned down to face Kevin, his eyebrows raised slightly as he dared to remain eye contact. “Join the club, buddy.”

“Matthew!” Thea hollered, Matt turning to see her approaching. “Allison was asking for you in the bathroom,” Thea then turned to look at Kevin who pouted slightly at the sight of her. “That was stupid of you.”

“You heard what he said.” Kevin grumbled, pushing Nicky away who threw up his hands and stormed off.

“I did, that's why I knocked him out.” She smiled. “But I'm not drunk and can actually land my punches.”

“Yeah, I’m not staying for this.” Matt muttered, backing away from the pair and heading for the staircase. He turned and watched over his shoulder as Thea stalked away from Kevin, shaking his head at the sight.

Matt found Allison sitting on the toilet seat with her head in her hands.

Matt crouched down beside her, taking her calf in his hand and he rubbed circles into her soft skin. He had no idea why she had wanted him, Dan or Renee would've been more fitting, the latter of the girls especially.

“I told him I was bi,” Allison eventually huffed, wiping her eyes and leaving dark smears of makeup on her cheeks. “And you know what the first thing he said to me was?”

Matt braced himself, having had past experience with people disrespecting his own bisexuality. He was thankfully comfortable now and was surrounded with people who supported him but he’d had his fair share of bad eggs (who often ended up with broken faces).

“ _‘Now we can have a threesome, babe_ ’,” She mocked, her voice laced with acid. “And I just, I couldn't take it, _you know?_ If that's the very first thing he said to me I didn't want to know what else he was going to pull.”

Matt’s anger bubbled up again and he struggled to suppress his ire this time.

After a few beats he finally spoke. “Why did you even put up with him in the first place?” Matt asked her calmly, taking the wipes on the bench and removing the rest of Allison's eye makeup as she seemed too tired to do so.

“I don't know,” She sighed. “We had our good days, I guess I just fooled myself that everyday was one of those days no matter how bad he got.” Allison's eyes grew teary again. “I wanted to help him get sober, but-”

“ _No_ ,” Matt said sternly, feeling the phantom itch of his own track marks. “No. You're not putting that weight on your shoulders, Allison. He doesn't deserve your help.”

“Everyone needs help.” Allison grumbled, but she said nothing further on the matter as Matt finished cleaning her eyes.

The slap to her face had reddened her cheek but Matt couldn't see the starting of a bruise. Her pale skin was slightly swollen, but there was no other damage Matt could pinpoint.

“I have an ice pack in my room.” Allison said.

Matt froze. “This wasn't the first time?”

Allison bowed her head in shame and Matt had to restrain himself from finding Seth and kicking the life out of him.

“Don’t say anything,” She said. “I know, it’s my fault-”

Matt cut her off by pulling her towards his chest, resting his chin on her head as she gripped tightly to his arms. “The only one at fault is him, don’t even think about blaming yourself. Please, don't do that.”

Allison was silent for a moment before she looked up at him, her eyes glassy albeit filled with a latent valour. “Can you take me downstairs?”

“You want me to carry you?” Matt laughed, the mood of the room thinning substantially.

“No. I know you’re going to carry me.” She huffed.

Matt easily swept her off the seat, humming a tune under his breath as the pair fell into a comfortable silence.

“Thank you.” Allison said sincerely as he dropped her by the kitchen, Matt having an inclination he wasn’t being thanked just for that.

“Anytime.”

He saw her walking over to Renee and smiled brightly. She was in safe hands.

Matt caught sight of short hair styled in complex braids and almost took off running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Seth lovely :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
